


All For Nothing?

by Cross_Serene



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Serena hits a low point and contemplates her feelings for Ash.





	All For Nothing?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That is by Nintendo and Game Freak.

At a Pokémon Center in Fallarbor Town, Serena was feeling down while waiting for her team to be healed up.

Looking down at the pink Ribbon Case in her lap, she stared at it while dreading what was inside. She had entered two Contest Spectaculars during her time in Hoenn and had been knocked out of the Appeal Round both times. The girl tried to cover this up but eventually had to spill the truth to Grace, who prodded when she caught her lying to her.

_“You’re stagnating.”_

The statement was clear as day by her Mother. Serena revealed that she confessed to Ash before she came to Hoenn, saying that he was her goal. Grace countered that by saying that her “love” for Ash seemed to be more like admiration for him instead of actual romance. She concluded by saying that Serena did not really know much about romance.

As painful as it was to hear, she was valid in her observation. Thinking back on past experiences, Ash ditched her more than once. When she changed her look following her first Showcase loss, all she got was a “you look nice” from Ash. Ash couldn’t relate to Serena at all when she confronted him about his loss to Wulfric. He treated her like a coat rack before the rematch against Wulfric.

He didn't give her any sort of sign that he was attracted to her. She told herself that she would drop Contests and Showcases for Ash if it came to that point.

If she did, she predicted, her Mother would be disappointed in her.

‘Mom was right…’ she realized. ‘I  _am_  stagnating. I only went on a journey to get Ash’s attention. I was riding on success for a time as a Performer, but now I have no Ribbons. Shauna, Miette, and Nini have at least one already.”

She knew that because Shauna won her first Ribbon in Rustboro City, the first Contest they participated in. Miette and Nini gave her an update on their Ribbon count once she reunited with them.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when a chime sounded out from the speakers above her.

* * *

 

“Thank you,” she told Nurse Joy politely, accepting her three Pokémon back from her.

When she turned around, her eyes laid on the backside of a Pikachu in the distance. She was surprised by this at first, but soon smiled and tucked her Poké Balls aside for later.

Ash was here! Did he go to Hoenn next? Whatever the answer, Serena told herself that he was in for a big surprise.

“Pikachu!”

The Mouse Pokémon's ears twitched at the sound of her voice. She turned behind her to see Serena running up to her.

“It’s been a whi-!” Serena began.

When she noticed that the Pikachu had the dent on her tail, she stopped in her tracks.

“Oh…” she realized sadly.

Ash’s Pikachu was male, not female.

“Sorry,” she told her. “I thought you were someone else’s Pikachu.”


End file.
